<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wink by Raythefanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353971">The Wink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic'>Raythefanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravesbeaks week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Proposals, gravesbeaks, making cannon what I want, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big it list party Falcon got taken away but Mark went to bail him out of course, they have a small talk on their way out but Mark had one more plan for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravesbeaks week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a two for one my day 6 entry for Gravesbeaks week and also a writing request. I decided to keep what I wanted from cannon and dropped what I didn't for fanfic purposes. this one is a day late cause I didn't like editing the other day after work ha so hopefully you'll get two updates today. As always thank you for the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a small little wink shot to Falcon as he came to find he was hired again by his boyfriend for a job to help in some crazy scheme he lost his last ounce of cool. Everything fell apart after that the plan was foiled by some more members of McDuck’s family and Falcon had been taken off by the cops. Sitting in the holding cell feeling annoyed about the whole situation. Of course, Mark was involved with that whole plan he really should have noticed sooner. Steal the phone that belongs to one of the biggest influencers. Yeah Mark would have involvement in stealing from them, even if they were related. </p><p>“So does this mean I’m dating a bad boy now?”</p><p>Falcon turned at the sound of that voice to find Mark standing on the other side of the cell, giving his usual smug smile. As he leaned against the bars getting a bit too much enjoyment out of the whole image of it and of course he snapped a few pictures of it too. </p><p>"What took so long," Falcon said back not wanting to give Mark any more enjoyment out of the whole situation. </p><p>"Man the party just dragged on even with that awful band my mom let play after you left. Kept bugging her about leaving but she couldn't till it was over." </p><p>"Why didn't you just leave on your own?" </p><p>"Leave the biggest party of the year before the host dose? Yeah don't think so." Mark explained </p><p>"Ah yes thanks for that lovely way of first meeting your mother by the way."</p><p>“Probs the best first impression anyone could have with her. So don't worry too much about it besides she said before you betrayed her you were good at your job so there's that right?”</p><p>Falcon just rolled his eyes “Are you going to get me out of here or make me sit here and listen to your nonsense more.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I’m holding a lot of power here now. Maybe if you ask me super nice I’ll consider it.” Mark said smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows, loving this more than he should.</p><p>“If you want to be evicted to the couch forever, I’d think that over again.”</p><p>Falcon ended up winning in the end with his own threat. Mark took care of the bail for Falcon and made sure to have everything cleared from his mother's side so Falcon wouldn’t stay in trouble anymore. Emma, was reasonable enough to drop any charges once finding out who Falcon was though a bit of pity may have played part in her choice. The pair made their way to the car Falcon didn’t seem to feel too chatty after the events of the night Mark, on the other hand, was talking a mile a minute. Going on about the whole ‘list’ thing. Falcon stopped as they got to the car and looked to Mark who was rambling on to himself complaining about some bad photo someone at the party took of him. </p><p>“Mark.” </p><p>Mark stopped and looked away from his phone to give Falcon his attention the tone in the larger bird’s voice enough to pull him away from what he was focused on. Falcon took a moment before he spoke again not wanting to let his anger get the best of him again tonight. </p><p>“Can you explain why you wanted to pull me into all of the nonsense, we could have made a better plan if anything.” Falcon said </p><p>“But then that would ruin the fun of the date. Though love the idea of wanting to help with one of my schemes I'll keep that in mind next time”</p><p>“Date?” Falcon said confused as he scrunched up his brow. Trying to recall when that was ever stated. “Why would this have been a date?”</p><p>“To celebrate our anniversary.”</p><p>Falcon just felt more lost, Mark had a knack for not giving enough information  “Mark, it’s not our anniversary though.” Giving Mark a chance to be right was good bait Falcon figured. </p><p>“What yes it is, back when I came up with my whole project tada. It was this same day when I found you and first contacted you to be the man to go steal it.” Mark answered flatly “So I thought it be fun to recreate that”</p><p>Falcon just stared at Mark in silence putting all that information together slowly. He just sighed in response and sat on the hood of the car, Mark soon joining him. Mark and his ideas were going to turn his hair grey by the end of the year he swore. Though it did still sound about right as something the parrot would come up with. Falcon must be growing soft that this wasn't making him blow his fuse. </p><p>“Well it was certainly a different kind of date.” Falcon said letting out a slight chuckle when he spoke. </p><p>Mark smiled over to Falcon happily “Well I guess I could have let you know but I just you know wanted to recreate some old memories in the end. Even with all the bad stuff that day you first came to Waddle it’s still ya know special cause I met you and well we’re here now.” </p><p>Falcon just reached out and took Mark’s in his own. “Yes you have some points there, you still have a knack for driving me nuts”</p><p>Mark tightened his hold on Falcon's hand getting Falcon to look to him. Mark smiling up to his boyfriend. A look Falcon knew well now full of his love for Falcon. Mark was a lot to put in simply but he knew Mark did care at the end of the day but, there was more to this look at this moment. </p><p>“I just want you to know that you’re one of the most important things in my life.” Mark said then slightly fidgeted as he sat “I know we're sort of a family with Boyd in our lives right now and all but I still want to.” Mark trailed off as he spoke seeming to look for something in his pockets. “I know you may have wanted to meet my mom differently but I still think it was best like that, not really the best relationship and ugh where is that darn box.”</p><p>Mark said as he stood up and patted himself down trying to find what he was looking for. Falcon just staying where he was trying to understand what the parrot was doing. Mark gasped and made a dash to the passager door opening the car up as he started to rummage around inside growing more panicked as time pasted. Falcon got up and watched Mark dive into the back of the car to continue his search. </p><p>“It’s not here!” Mark whined flopping over the back seat once he had given up. </p><p>Falcon made his way to the back of the car and opened the door staring at a devastated Mark “What isn’t?”</p><p>Mark sighed and brought himself to sit upright. “I kind of had another thing planned but during the whole ruckus at the party I think I lost the box with, well the ring.” </p><p>“Ring? What ring?” Falcon asked thing started to make some connections “oh”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a few seconds as Falcon got into the car and sat down shutting the door as he did, out of habit.  “So you were going to? Tonight?”</p><p>“I had planned on it but I may have dropped it back there and who knows if it’s still even there.”</p><p>“Well, you can still ask without a ring you know,” Falcon said as he looked to Mark.</p><p>“But the ring is the biggest part of the whole idea.”</p><p>“I think the answer more is.”</p><p>“I feel you’re worth having the ring present for the question for though Gravesy. You're worth having a huge big fuss over just to ask this question to” Mark went on to explain </p><p>“I don’t need a ring because I already know my answer Mark.” Falcon took hold of Mark’s hand between his own. “Mark, you’re one of the most important things in my life too. I don’t need anything to prove that or show it because I already know it. I said before I see a future together with you, me, and Boyd as well. I don't think were sort of a family I feel we are becoming one and I want that”</p><p>Mark just smiled hearing Falcon sound so sure and set in that belief “So is that a yes?”</p><p>“Guess you better get another ring to find out,” Falcon said with a slightly teasing tone, as he moved closer to Mark. Slowly leaning his head down till their foreheads met, they both close their eyes as Mark moved forward and kissed Falcon. They lingered there a moment before breaking away and smiled at the other.</p><p>“I’m just gonna take it as a yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>